Never Had A Dream Come True
by KyokoRenea
Summary: Ok this is my first story and i hope that you like it. Hinata got stuck into singing at the Sakura festival by her father. But then Naruto had asked her to go to the festival with him. SONGFIC oneshot naruhina


It all started this morning. My father told me that I'll be singing at the Sakura festival. I was in total shock, but I said yes. Then he told me that I had to pick out a semi formal outfit to wear while I'm on stage. And that I had a song ready to go in 2 weeks.

All I said was yes Sir. Then I was dismissed. The only thing was that I didn't have a semi formal dress, and I have total stage fright! Why is it always me that gets stuck with stuff like this?

So now I'm at the mall looking for a semi formal dress. I just hope that don't run into Ino or Sakura. They've been getting on my nerves lately.

"Hinata what are you doing here at mall?" I turn around to see Tenten. "Hi Tenten, I'm here because I don't have a semi formal dress." "Why do you need a semi formal dress for?"

"My father told me that I'll be singing at the Sakura festival and said that I need a semi formal dress. But as usually I had to open my mouth and say yes to it. But I have total stage fright."

"Don't worry Hinata you'll get over it, I know you will." "Thanks Tenten." "No problem and I can help you pick out a dress." "You would." "Yep now lets go."

So Tenten and I went dress shopping together. We found this nice little shop. When we got inside the store there were dress of all lengths and color.

"Hinata the prices here are low. That's good for us." "Ya I know and I'm sure to find a dress here." "So what are you doing just standing there you need to look around."

Tenten was right. I wouldn't find a dress just standing here. I started to look at the dresses. I found one dress that I liked a lot. It was light blue, wide spaghetti strip, and it went past my knees.

"Hinata go and try it on, you'd been staring at that dress for about five minutes now." "Alright I will."

I went to try it on. It fit perfectly. "Hinata you look nice in that dress. You should buy it." "I think that you're Tenten."

So I bought the dress. We were walking to the food court. But something caught Tenten's eye. "What caught your eye Tenten?" "Oh something, Hinata I'll meet you at the food court." "Alright I'll see you soon then."

I left Tenten and headed to the food court. I found a spot and sat down and waited for Tenten to return. She did after 5 minutes. "Here Hinata I thought that that it would look nice with your new dress.

Tenten handed me a bag inside the bag was a hair clip. In the clip was a small blue flower. "Thanks Tenten." "You're welcome. Now lets get something to eat." "I agree."

So Tenten and I got something to eat. Then we said our good-byes. I went home and to sleep.

I got up and did my usually things. I went out to train and to get the thought of singing in front of all of Konoha out of my mind, but it wasn't successful.

I was training for about 2 ½ hours now and I needed a break. Then out in the distance I saw a figure coming towards me. "Hinata…Hinata!" Then I saw that it was Naruto and he was calling me.

When he got to me, he was panting. Then he stands up. "Hinata I was wondering if you'll like to go to the Sakura festival with me" I was shocked he would normally ask Sakura to go with him. By now my cheeks were light red.

"I would love to, but it would have to be after I get done singing." "You would alright! And what do you mean by singing?" "My father told me that I had to sing at the Sakura festival but I have total stage fright."

"You'll do fine Hinata and I'll be watching you." "Thanks Naruto, I need all the support that I can get." "So what song are you going to sing?" "That's for me to know and you to wait until the festival."

"Thanks Hinata for being my date to the festival and you'll do fine. And bye, I got to go or Sakura will be mad at me." "Bye Naruto."

Fast forward

It was the night of the festival and I'm nervous as ever. Tenten had offered to do my hair and makeup. And she would be over around 5. And it was 4:45 now. I have just enough time to take a shower and get into my dress.

I was ready for Tenten to do my hair and makeup. She was right on time. Tenten put the clip that she bought me in my hair and with the makeup it was light blue eye shadow and lip gloss.

She didn't need to put blush or any other type of makeup on because she said that I look beautiful as it is. "Thank you Tenten. I hope to see you and everybody else while I'm on stage." "Don't worry Hinata you'll do fine and everybody will be there to give you support."

Tenten left and I went to see my father. "Father I'm ready to go." "Alright then, and Hinata you look beautiful, and you'll do fine." "Thank you father."

It was 6 now and I was about to go out on stage. I'm so nervous that I think that I'm going to pass out, but I'm not going to because that wouldn't be fun and I worked really hard to put this song together.

"Miss Hyuuga you're wanted on stage." I walked on stage, and my nervous just went to the next level. The music started to play, and I started to sing…

_Oooooooooooooooooo oooooooo_

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it should be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know_

_I've never had a dream come true _

_Till the day I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense in time_

_And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it should be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true _

_Till the day I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby _

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be… _

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, you know you will_

_Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_

_No, no, no, no_

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say (words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be…_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Ooh _

I finished and my stage fright was gone. I looked down and saw Naruto and everybody else clapping and cheering for me. I feel really happy that I was able to sing and make my father proud of me.

I left the stage and headed to Naruto and the others. "Hinata you have such a pretty voice." "Thank you Naruto. And are you ready to go, you said that you wanted to go to the festival with me."

"Ya of course, lets go." "I'm ready to go. Oh wait Naruto I got to go and talk to my father real quick." "Alright I'll wait." I ran over to my father and everybody else. "Very well done Hinata." "Thank you father." "Ya Hinata I told you that you'll do well." "Thank you Tenten and everyone. I'm going to go now." "Hinata don't stay out to late." "Yes father."

Then I ran back to Naruto. "Ready lets go." I was really happy and Naruto just seemed like he was getting happier just being with me.

It was about an hour later when Naruto grabbed my hand. "What is it Naruto?" "Just fallow me ok." I just nodded yes. He led me to a waterfall, and it was beautiful in the moonlight.

"Naruto it's beautiful." "I know that is and you are too." I looked at him. Then we kiss, I only dreamed that this would happen. Then we beaked for air. "Naruto." "Ya Hinata." "I never had a dream come true until I meet you."

Then we watched the fireworks

THE END


End file.
